


Realization

by Sheng



Series: Realize [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威佛利總有些攏絡下屬的手段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

 

 

細膩地調整望遠鏡的焦距，還未開始尋找夥伴的蹤影，玻璃碎裂的聲響就明白昭示他們的所在，蘇洛往衣袋裡掏烟咬上，尚未點火，遮隱手勢的倒影便映上牆壁。

他目前名義上的長官用優雅的大拇指壓下點火器，半邊臉藏在搖曳的火光後方。那是個友善的舉動，他的英國籍長官替他點火。

蘇洛彎著頸項，讓菸頭湊進那火裡，直至點著不需花費太長的時間，蘇洛用兩指夾著菸，垂放在身側，頭髮後梳地一絲不苟。

「我很意外你仍舊選擇讓他們倆偽裝情侶。」事實上，當餐館角落的窗戶被用拳頭砸出一個洞時，蘇洛都要以為他們臥底的任務失敗了。

「即使是吵架，那種顯露的親暱會更顯得逼真。」威佛利站於蘇洛身側，雙手插在口袋，像在檢視自己的豐功偉業般看向對街一樓的小酒館。

「他們應當要感謝你。」蘇洛咬起菸，仍然能將每個字的發音發得清楚而漂亮。

「這是長官收攏下屬的手段。」威佛利亦從衣袋裡掏菸，咬在唇邊，正要拿他雕工精緻的打火機時，他目前的屬下，國籍別屬於美國的那位，叼著菸湊過來，那如星火般小巧的紅點在特工唇上，別成風味，無怪女人甘願臣服於他。

威佛利並不拒絕，如他所言，收攏人心的手段。他咬著菸，碰上對方的菸頭，有默契地同時吸氣，至而菸著了火。

蘇洛別開頭，威佛利方才就發現美國特工裸露而出的頸項白皙而細緻，脈搏卻強而有力，既強大又脆弱，特工是否無意識地展現他的個人魅力，威佛利並不知情，不過此刻，他仍不免讓目光留連在對方的頸項。

 

而另一頭的美國特工，想的卻是截然不同的兩件事。

只有像紅色恐怖那種大男孩，才會計較背叛不背叛。從他開始幹竊盜這行，就總是在背叛，叛者，人恒叛之。

畢竟人只有永遠的利益。

他頂多有些意外，但仍得歸咎於自己的不小心。而威佛利特意澄清，說蓋比實際上屈於他的授意（雖然的確如此），也不過是讓伊利亞感覺更好過一些。

在蘇洛看來，威佛利未免多此一舉。而威佛利卻說，這是收攏下屬的手段。

美國特工瞇起眼，猛然轉身，「你從那時候就預料到我們會成立一個團隊，而你會是主導者。」

威佛利優雅地欠身，彷彿身在舞會裡向他美麗的舞伴邀舞，「我只是猜測，但我的直覺通常準確。」

一個美國人，一個俄羅斯人，一個德國人，這就是威佛利目前的所有屬下，沒有一個人和他同國籍，而美蘇兩國卻願意讓英國全權主導這起任務，此中自可看出威佛利個人的外交手段和能耐。

「你們沒能帶回那個磁碟，必然不會再得到上級毫無保留的信任，」威佛利抽了一口菸，「你們被放逐了，被你們各自的特工組織。」

「而我，正好需要特工來完成某些特別的任務。」

蘇洛將目光轉回望遠鏡的另一頭，看見那對不肯承認是情侶的夥伴在角落擁吻，熱情地像能融化街外的雪花。為了任務？或許，但正如威佛利所言，那種隱微的親暱流露地自然不做作，效果十足而令人印象深刻。

 

「長官，」蘇洛漫不經心地說，「我尚未感覺到你的攏絡。」

威佛利以指尖的菸輕觸蘇洛唇邊的菸，兩點星火在黑暗的房裡閃耀如美麗的蝴蝶，「拿破崙，我正在努力。」

「我可沒那麼好打發，長官。」蘇洛斜靠在窗旁，姿態瀟灑而隨意。

「是嗎？」威佛利踩熄了菸蒂，「你很快就會感激我了。」話才說完，威佛利猛然撲倒蘇洛，而美國特工原先所站的窗戶多了一排彈孔。

威佛利細緻而優雅的古龍水猛地竄入蘇洛的鼻腔，與過往相處的女人香不同，那香味原該是細緻，細聞卻有些辛辣，隱微的威勢與宣示領地之用。

看來，他的長官，一個優雅作派的英國男人，不僅僅只是個紳士。

 

蘇洛勾起唇，舔過唇邊，舌尖意外擦過威佛利的唇角，英國男人的目光倏然變得銳利而極具侵略性，威佛利用左手手肘半撐起身，下半身仍有一半貼在下屬身上，他滑開唇角，叼起如狼般的笑意，「我希望，我的服務還不錯。」

蘇洛舔了舔乾澀的唇瓣，沙啞地道，「這取決於你接下來打算要做什麼。」

 

 

事實證明，無論是來自蘇聯不懂得控制脾氣的爆造特務，還是來自美國風流成性的瀟灑特工，威佛利都有足夠的手段與能耐，讓他們對他心悅誠服。

當然，是以截然不同的方式。

 

Fin.


End file.
